


Barakoa

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropologist Castiel (Supernatural), Cats, M/M, Professor of Performing Arts Dean Winchester, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: The day Dean met Castiel, the asshole Anthropology professor trying to steal Dean’s lecture hall with his freaky masks and artifacts, he never thought things would end up here. What started as a heated argument eventually became mutual respect. And from mutual respect they slowly found mutual attraction.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Barakoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> I really hope you like it Leaf!
> 
> Thank you to Toby for writing the blurb explaining this fluffy goo!

The day Dean met Castiel, the asshole Anthropology professor trying to steal Dean’s lecture hall with his freaky masks and artifacts, he never thought things would end up here. What started as a heated argument eventually became mutual respect. And from mutual respect they slowly found mutual attraction.

Five years later, Dean finds himself happy. He still teaches performing arts at the local college, he still works on cars, he still has his beloved cats, but now he’s also got himself a loving husband. Once in awhile, Dean sits back and wonders if this is all a dream. But then Cas steps into the room, kisses his forehead, and hands him a steaming mug of coffee and Dean just knows this is real.

“Thanks, babe,” Dean murmurs, smiling up at his husband, taking his favorite Star Wars mug. Eponine's tail flicked around Cas' shoulders, brushing his ear and making him chuckle.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Cas says back, taking a second to reach down and pet Random Numbers before heading to the kitchen to start their breakfast.

Dean watches him go, a small smile on his face, his chest filled with warmth. He’s not sure life gets any better than this.

[ ](https://ibb.co/LJc144L)

**Author's Note:**

> If any one is wondering, that's 'Castiel' (K-as-tiel) written in Gallifreyan around Dean's wrist!


End file.
